Hunting together
by Skovko
Summary: Dean and Madison used to be a team and a couple. A year ago they messed up and Dean almost died because of it which made her leave both the job and him behind. Now she's back and she's asking for his help. (Cameos by Drew McIntyre, John Cena, Elias and Braun Strowman.)
1. Back from Africa

Dean was outside polishing his motorcycle when he heard the sound of another one driving towards his house. He remembered the sound of that particular motorcycle all too well even though he hadn't heard it in a year. He turned around just as she parked.

Her chocolate brown hair was flowing out under the helmet. She was wearing a pair of fake leather pants. She was all about animal rights, vegan even, so she never wore real leather. She had on a tight black tee and an open black leather jacket. The jacket was just as fake as the pants. She took off the helmet and revealed her chocolate brown eyes that matched her hair.

"I thought you were done with me, darling," he said.  
"I am," she said.  
"Bitch," he smirked.  
"Pencil dick," she stared him down.  
"I don't recall you complaining when I fucked you back in the days," he said.  
"It's called faking an orgasm," she fired back. "Are we done throwing insults at each other so we can actually talk?"

They stared at each other for five long seconds in silence before he broke out into a more friendly smile.

"What are you doing here, Madison?" He asked.  
"I got a gig and I need your help," she answered.  
"A gig? You walked away from this line of work a year ago," he said. "You walked away from the job and me. So how was Australia?"  
"Africa," she corrected him.

He knew exactly where she had been. He had followed her work with the wild life online. It had hurt like hell when she walked away from him and there was nothing he could say or do to stop her. He had almost died on their last job together and that had made her run for the hills. Or Africa. Anything to get as far away from him as possible, signing over the house to him and taking nothing with her.

"When did you come back?" He asked.  
"Three weeks ago," she answered.

That hurt. She had been back for three weeks and hadn't told him. Like he never meant anything to her. Like they had never been in love and living together. He had planned on marrying her. He had even bought a ring and was planning on proposing when she out of nowhere broke it off with him.

"Drew called me," she said.

Chief of police Drew McIntyre. He had been their only contact within the police, giving them jobs to hunt down and kill people that should be locked away for life but kept escaping the law because they were too good at not leaving evidence behind. Did that make Drew a dirty cop? Technically yes, but he did it for all the right reasons. Dean and Madison would take care of the scumbags while Drew covered it up afterwards.

"Rapist and murderer," she continued. "His name is Randy Orton and he's killed three so far. Or three that they know of. There might be more. He beats them to death with his hands. Cruel way to go."  
"And what do you need me for?" He asked.

He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear her say it. He wanted her to say she needed him.

"Back up as always. I'll do all the heavy lifting. I just need you to keep an eye on me so he won't actually kill me. He prefers mini skirts and crop tops so I don't have room for a weapon," she said.

Flashbacks from former jobs and them working together ran through his head. They had been a great team up until the last time where they were aiming for a drug lord named John Cena. They didn't know Dean's cover had been blown somewhere along the way and the only reason that John hadn't managed to kill Dean was because of Madison. She had run to his aid, shot and killed John along with his two men Elias and Braun as they were trying to beat Dean to death. The job had ended in a giant mess that Drew had a hard time covering up. Dean was alive today because of her. He was also single today because of her.

"I think I'll pass," he said.  
"Okay, I understand that," she nodded. "If you change your mind, I'll be down at Sami Zayn's bar tonight."  
"You're not actually thinking about going through with it alone, are you?" He asked.  
"I've already made contact with him. He's expecting me there tonight," she said.

She put her helmet back on, got back on the motorcycle and drove away. That sneaky, little bitch. Of course she had made contact. She knew Dean would say no due to her running out on him. She also knew he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her safety, knowing she was meeting up with a rapist and murderer.


	2. Snake boy

Dean entered Sami Zayn's bar that night and took a few seconds to admire Madison's body on display as she stood there in front of the counter with her back against him. She was wearing a white mini skirt, a hot pink crop top and a pair of hot pink heels. The little purse she had with her was black. This was so not her being in something that revealing but he enjoyed it nonetheless. He took a deep breath and walked towards the counter where the owner himself was standing on the other side.

"Sami, my man," Dean smiled.  
"Hi Dean, what can I get you today?" Sami asked.  
"Whatever beer you wanna get rid of," Dean answered.

Sami had opened the bar seven months earlier and Dean had been there plenty of times to know the owner by now. Madison and Sami had never met. Sami had no idea that standing there side by side, pretending to ignore each other, stood two people that used to be a couple. Dean looked around, not seeing the man he had googled after she left earlier that day. Randy Orton. One ugly son of a bitch. He turned to look at her and she actually gave him a little smile. He had missed seeing her smile.

"You came," she said.  
"Don't get your hopes up just yet. I'm not sure I'm staying," he said.  
"Well then, if you leave and I fail, tell Drew I got a small savings hidden in my pillow. That should cover the funeral," she said.

There was a time they would joke like that around each other. Dark, twisted humour that came along with the job. Hearing her talk about dying this night had him feeling scared and hurt. She wasn't allowed to leave him. Not again. Not after being gone for a year. He already knew he would stay and help but there was something he needed to know first.

"I tell you what," he said. "You answer one question truthfully and I'll stick around."  
"Fire away," she said.  
"Why did you really leave me?" He asked.

She suddenly looked so sad. Back when she left she hadn't really given him any reason. She had just talked about wanting to travel all of the sudden and he knew that was a bullshit reason because he had offered to go with her and she had shot him down.

"I got scared," she answered. "I found you in a pool of your own blood. You were barely breathing. I realized how close I came to losing you and I couldn't take it."  
"You didn't wanna lose me so you left me. That makes no sense," he said.  
"I knew you'd never give up this job, and after what happened with John, I was dead sure you'd be killed on one of the next gigs. I didn't wanna stick around having to deal with that," she said.  
"So why did you come back?" He asked.  
"Honestly?" She looked in his eyes. "I missed you. I missed the job too but I missed you the most. It took me a year to admit to myself that we fucked up on that gig. We got too sloppy. You called Drew from John's house one time and he had his own house bugged. When Drew called me with this gig, I asked him and he told me. They found hidden cameras and microphones all over John's house. We failed and we're fucking better than that."  
"We are," he smirked and nodded. "Rewind to the part where you missed me."

She ran her tongue over her teeth and gave him a little smile. His eyes moved as the door to the bar opened and he saw the face of the man he had googled.

"He's here," he grabbed his beer. "I'm with you all the way."

He walked down to sit at a table, watching as Randy moved up to the bar and groped her ass as if she was a piece of meat.

"Randy!" She giggled falsely like a bitch in heat.  
"Hi Madison," he leaned down and kissed her temple. "Can I get you a drink?"  
"A chambord royale, please," she answered.

Dean shook his head. She was another person, in character for the job. Dressed in colours and clothes she would never wear. She was all about being in black clothes, dressed like a biker chick. His biker chick. This was not her, just like she would never order any fizzing drink like that. She was a beer and whiskey girl, occasionally drinking a more romantic drink like baileys but that was it.

"Would you like to come home with me tonight and see my pet snakes?" Randy asked.

Pet snakes. Dean almost spat out his beer in laughter. Throughout the years he had heard many excuses when they worked on men like Randy but he was the first one to talk about pet snakes.

"Oh my god, yes!" She twirled a strand of hair around her fingers. "They're not gonna bite me, right?"  
"No, that's my job," he winked.  
"Randy!" Again that fake giggle.  
"Yeah, Randy!" Dean whispered and made a mocking face. "Enjoy your drink, snake boy. It'll be the last one in your pitiful life."


	3. Home

Randy and Madison left the bar together. Dean swallowed back the rest of his beer, got up and walked out too. He spotted them further down the street and he started following at a safe distance. He had done this many times before. Madison would go home with someone who didn't know they only had minutes left to live. Dean would kick down the door if it wasn't unlocked and they would finish off the target quickly together with a knife or a bullet.

"Where are you taking me?" She giggled, still with that fake tone in her voice.  
"Home," Randy answered.  
"No one lives in this neighbourhood. It's just businesses and storage rooms," she said. "Creepy places."  
"My snakes are down here," he said.

He moved her to a stairway that led down to a basement. She stared at the metal door, knowing she would be in big trouble if it locked behind her. He unlocked it and pushed her inside, only to lock it again from the inside. She swallowed as she turned around with her fists already balled up. She was ready to fight and the look on Randy's face let her know she was going to.

"No, no, no!" Dean jumped down the stairs and placed his hands on the metal door. "Fuck!"

Of course it was locked and there was no way he could kick in a metal door. Only wooden doors. This was made for keeping something inside and right now his woman was on the other side. A loud thump sounded from the other side, as if someone had been thrown into the door.

"Madison!" He started pounding on the door. "Open the fucking door!"

He wasn't gonna lose her again and definitely not like this.

"Drew!" He breathed out the cop's name.

He started feeling his pockets for his phone when he suddenly heard the door unlock. Fuck the phone, fuck Drew and fuck everything else. The door was unlocked and he pushed down on the handle before anyone would lock it again. He pushed it open and barged inside, knocking over Madison that tried getting up from the floor. She had done it. She had managed to unlock the door while being thrown into it before Randy had taken another swing or two at her.

"You motherfucker!" Dean shouted.

He jumped on Randy, throwing fists left and right while both of them fell to the floor. He reached behind to get the knife from his back pocket. Randy's eyes widened in horror as the blade went deep into his throat. Dean jumped off Randy, watching as the man bled out fast.

"Madison!" He ran to her and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. "Are you hurt?"  
"No," she put a finger in her mouth to feel a tooth. "It's still in there. I thought he had knocked it loose."

He examined her face, knowing she probably would wake up with bruises tomorrow from the few punches Randy had gotten in. The most important thing was that she would wake up. She would be alive. And damn it, if he wasn't gonna make sure she would be back in the same bed as him.

"Marry me," he said.  
"What?" She looked at him.  
"I mean it. I got the ring at home and everything. I bought it a year ago before you ran off," he said.

He grabbed her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She hissed from the pain but still ran her fingers up his arms before folding them behind his neck.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered. "I'm so sorry, Dean. I never should have left you. I was just so scared and..."  
"Ssh," he kissed her again. "We'll talk later but for now, let's go home."  
"I gotta call Drew first," she said.  
"Right, call him and make him clean up this shit," Dean helped her up to stand. "You and me, darling, together again like we were always meant to be. And if you ever leave me again, I'll chase you down next time. You don't get another free pass."  
"I'm home, babe," she assured him.


End file.
